Sobre Amar
by Mxrinx
Summary: Marlene e Sirius percebem que os amigos James e Lily sentem-se atraídos um pelo outro, mas não tem coragem de expressa-los diretamente. Juntos, vão criar um plano para que os amigos percebam que são feitos um para o outro. (Imagem: Tudo acontece em Elisabethtown)
1. Aquele que ama

Capitulo 1: Aquele que ama

* * *

 _Amor, amor é estranho_

 _Muitas pessoas acham que o amor é um jogo_

 _Uma vez que você entra, não quer mais sair_

 _Depois que você amou, não tem mais jeito_

(How Do You Call Your Lover Boy? – Mickey and Sylvia)

* * *

O primeiro de setembro de todo ano era sempre agitado na plataforma 9 ¾ , crianças correndo por todos os cantos, abraços de despedidas, de reencontros. Nada era tão comum quanto ver uma cena como esta na plataforma. Exceto para Sirius.

Atos públicos de afeto não eram comuns em sua família – ou melhor, em sua _antiga_ família. Ele chegava na estação e entrava no Expresso, como era mandado fazer. A postura reta e o olhar para frente, como um verdadeiro Lorde, alguém de berço. Aquele era o segundo ano em que Sirius podia perceber a agitação que acontecia ao redor do trem. Assim com participar dela.

"Eu vou te escrever todos os dias" disse a mulher de cabelos loiros platinados.

"Você não precisa" Sirius não queria parecer um incômodo para ninguém. Aquela doce mulher já estava o recebendo de braços abertos. Pedir qualquer coisa dela, nem que fosse uma carta só, seria demais.

"Eu sei que não. Eu quero." Ela soltou um sorriso simpático.

"Tudo bem" Sirius disse tentando retribuir o sorriso. "Vou te escrever também"

Ela o abraçou e disse tão baixinho que quase não era possível ouvir. _Vou sentir sua falta._

Logo após a mulher soltar Sirius, James abraçou-a também e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Tchau, mãe. Prometo que vou tentar escrever."

"TIA DI!" Uma loira, mais jovem, chegou correndo e atrapalhou o momento em família.

"MARLENE! Onde está seu pai, criança?"

"Ele ficou preso no trabalho então tive que trazer as meninas sozinha." Marlene falou como se não fosse um problema. "Jamie!" Ela terminou enquanto abraçava o garoto de óculos.

"McKinnon"

"Black"

Por algum motivo qualquer, Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black nunca foram grandes amigos. Claro, eles se conheciam desde os 11 anos, moravam na mesma casa em Hogwarts, jogavam no mesmo time de Quadribol e possuíam o mesmo melhor amigo, mas sempre mantiveram-se distantes.

De certa forma, Sirius a invejava. A garota era bonita, tinha um bom status sanguíneo e, assim como ele, não tinha uma mãe – só que pelos motivos diferentes. Até onde Sirius sabia, Marlene morava com o pai e as três irmãs mais novas. Eles eram uma família unida e o pai de Marlene sempre foi um grande amigo dos Potters, fazendo com que James crescesse com as quatro meninas e se tornando meio que um irmão mais velho. Eles eram uma família unida, e Sirius era um intruso.

"Eu assumo que você esteja tão animada para essa temporada de Quadribol quanto os meninos, Lena" Diane falou.

"Hum... acho que não tanto quanto, mas com certeza estou. É o nosso último ano, tia Di. A taça é nossa!"

Eles começaram um longo assunto sobre as responsabilidades desse ano – visto que os três iriam prestar seus N.I.E.M.s e os três precisariam estar em forma para a temporada quando James olhou por cima do ombro da mãe e saiu para falar com uma garota.

"Eu esqueci de ensinar aquele ali boas maneiras? "

Marlene riu. "James esqueceria o próprio nome se lhe perguntassem enquanto ele a avista."

Do outro lado da plataforma, James Potter alcançava a garota vestida em roupas trouxa.

"Lily!" Sirius não podia ver, mas sabia que James estava com um de seus sorrisos estúpidos.

"Oi, James! Você teve um bom verão?" Ela era tão branca que parecia aumentar mais a intensidade da cor de seus cabelos ruivos escuros.

"Um pouco parado, na verdade. Nós não conseguimos ingressos para ver os Harpies em Gales e o Profeta disse que foi o jogo do século"

Lily fez uma cara triste, mas simpática a dor do amigo. "Bom, meu verão foi incrível e graças a você, na verdade! Obrigada por me emprestar sua discografia dos Hipogrifados"

James mexeu no cabelo. "Eu sabia que você ia gostar" e mais um de seus sorrisos estúpidos apareceu "Sabe, a turnê deles vai passar por Hogsmeade esse ano..."

"Quem é ela?" Diane Potter quis saber, atrapalhando os pensamentos do jovem Black.

"Lily Evans. É a monitora-chefe junto com James. Ela também é grifina." Marlene disse prontamente.

"James tem uma _coisa_ por ela" Sirius completou, meio que blasé.

"Bom, eu acho que ela tem uma coisa pelo James" A senhora Potter não parecia estar com ciúmes pelo filho mais velho, apenas fazendo uma observação.

"Parece? Huh, não tinha percebido."

Sirius podia não perceber, mas toda vez que Lily falava com James seu rosto abria um sorriso. Ela estava sempre com os braços cruzados, menos quando James vinha falar com ela. Ela parecia mais calma e mais feliz quando estava com James. Embora Sirius não percebesse isso, Marlene podia.

"É melhor nós pararmos de olhar a conversa dos outros. Se quisesse fazer isso, estaria tomando chá com Felicity Longbottom." Foi o último comentário de Diane Potter com um sorriso no rosto.

O apito foi tocado, marcando as 11:00 e mandando os últimos passageiros para dentro do trem.

Diane abraçou Sirius e depois Marlene, reclamando por não ter visto as outras meninas McKinnon e saiu da plataforma enquanto via James ter uma calorosa conversa com Lily Evans. _Filhos crescem_ , ela pensou.

Embora James já estivesse querendo 'sair do ninho' ela não tinha certeza se queria que o mesmo acontecesse logo com Sirius e Marlene.

* * *

Dentro do compartimento, James folheava seu _Quadribol pelos Séculos_ entediado.

"Eu vi que você estava conversando com Evans na plataforma" Sirius comentou.

James parou apenas por um segundo de folhear o livro, e em seguida voltou a repetir o movimento. "É, ela estava lá" Ele levou a mão direita aos cabelos.

"Ela teve um bom verão?"

James parou de folhear o livro novamente. "Você realmente quer saber?"

"Não"

"Então por que você pergunta?"

"... por educação?" Sirius não estava conseguindo pensar em boas desculpas no momento, ele estava apenas curioso.

James o fitou. Ambos os garotos tinham nascido na classe alta dos bruxos, ambos sabiam a maneira como se comportar e ambos sabiam que Sirius não gostava de conversas fiadas.

"Ah, James, sei lá. Vocês pareciam estar discutindo algo interessante e eu quis saber"

"Quem estava tendo uma conversa interessante?" Remus entrou no compartimento. As vestes do garoto pareciam amassadas, assim como seus cabelos curtos e castanhos. A Lua Cheia estava chegando e era visível no rosto do garoto.

"James e Lily"

"Ah" Remus soltou um de seus sorrisos como se soubesse de um segredo.

James começou a ficar irritado e mexeu no cabelo. "Olá, Aluado. Você viu Peter por ai?" Ele quis mudar de assunto.

"Não. Na verdade eu cheguei agora. Vi a sua mãe saindo da plataforma. Ela disse que você precisa aprender boas maneiras ou ela vai te obrigar a tomar chá com as senhoras da sociedade."

James grunhiu.

"A senhora Potter parece sempre tão gentil. O que você fez pra ela ter que te ameaçar?"

"James deixou a mãe falando sozinha e foi conversar com Lily Evans."

"Ah, a conversa interessante." Remus sorriu de novo.

"A conversa interessante, de fato" Sirius completou.

"Você pode nos dizer pelo menos o assunto da conversa?"

"Um show dos Hipogrifados em Hogmeade"

Mais uma vez, a porta do compartimento de abriu.

"RABICHO!" James nunca pareceu tão feliz em ver o amigo quanto agora.

"Oi, pessoal. O que está havendo?" Peter entrou no vagão e deu de cara com seus três melhores amigos cada um com uma expressão facial diferente. Remus tentava esconder um sorriso por meio do livro _A vida de Merlin,_ Sirius esbanja os dentes como se nunca estivesse tão feliz e James estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

Provavelmente estavam falando de Lily Evans.

Remus respirou fundo e fechou o livro que lia. "James estava prestes a nos contar algo interessante sobre os Hipogrifados"

"Não estava não"

"Quer dizer que você não pode nos contar?" Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não. Quero dizer, eu posso! É só que não é interessante..."

"Quer dizer que só é interessante pra Lily Evans?"

James ficou mais vermelho – se é que isso era possível. "O quê? Não, seus idiotas!" Os marotos começaram a gargalhar enquanto James fechou a cara. "É melhor essa viagem acabar logo antes que eu acabe com um de vocês"

"Ah, mas você não poderia! Imagine o que a doce Lily faria se descobrisse que você anda azarando as pessoas de nov.." Peter não terminou a frase. As risadas tinham acabado e seus amigos o olharam como se ele tivesse dito algo errado – e tinha.

"Erm.. Me desculpe, James. Eu não devia.."

"Tudo bem" James disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. O monitor-chefe não era uma pessoa que guardava rancores, muito menos de um de seus melhores amigos. James sabia que Peter não fez por mal.

Nas férias do quinto para o sexto ano, James percebeu que estava errado nas travessuras que andava cometendo. Ele percebeu que não era o herói grifino que sempre achou ser e por isso, engoliu seu orgulho e pediu perdão a Severus e Lily pelo vexame que causou. A garota aceitou com certa desconfiança, mas seu amigo sonserino não chegou nem a escutar o que o capitão de quadribol tinha a dizer.

James fez de tudo para conquistar a confiança da ruiva e isso incluiu fingir não ter nenhum sentimento especial por ela. Desde que viraram amigos James não sabe como dizer a Lily que ele gosta dela sem parecer um imbecil. Isso ele não queria ser nunca mais.

Um silêncio incomum tinha se instalado no compartimento dos marotos.

"Então é a isso que chegamos, não é? Tirar onda da minha amizade com Lily?" James balançou a cabeça em uma falsa desaprovação.

"Você muito se engana, meu caro Pontas." Disse Sirius com um olhar desafiador. "Eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para iniciarmos o ano?"

Os garotos sorriram maliciosamente e Sirius explicou o que andava pensando para sua próxima brincadeira.

* * *

Lily bateu na porta de um compartimento. "Falta meia hora para chegarmos na estação, é melhor irem se trocar." Ela disse em sua melhor voz de Monitora para os primeiranistas e seguiu em direção à próxima cabine quando viu que alguém puxava a sua saia.

"Com licença, mas eu não tenho uniforme" disse um pequeno menino de olhos puxados.

"Isso não é possível, seus pais deveriam ter comprado seu material escolar nas férias de verão"

"Com efeito, eles fizeram" O garoto falava como um adulto.

"Então como pode você não ter uniforme se, _com efeito,_ seus pais compraram? Por acaso você esqueceu em casa?" A monitora-chefe se abaixou para ficar na altura do pequeno a sua frente.

"Não, eu trouxe comigo, mas eles não me pertencem mais"

"Você tem que ser mais claro comigo..."

"Quon, meu nome é Zhu Quon"

"Ok, Quon, agora me diga: onde está seu uniforme?"

"Com os garotos mais velhos"

Lily estava perdendo a paciência, não com o pequeno garoto a sua frente, mas com a ansiedade que se acumulava em seu corpo. "Que garotos" Ela foi tão grossa que não pareceu uma pergunta.

"Os garotos da plataforma. Eles me informaram que o uniforme de Hogwarts pertencia àqueles que mereciam estar ali e eu não era um deles"

A ruiva respirou fundo. Eles não haviam nem chegado no castelo e os problemas de supremacia já estavam acontecendo. Ela sabia que não ia ser fácil, ela sabia disso quando aceitou este cargo. O que ela não sabia é se teria a paciência e diplomacia suficientes para isso.

"Certo, agora eu quero que você me escute bem direitinho, ok? Quon, você _merece_ estar aqui. Você é tão mágico quanto qualquer um nesse treme você _precisa_ estar aqui para que aprenda a controlar a magia e não ser controlado por ela. Com relação ao seu uniforme, eu quero que você volte para o seu compartimento e espere que eu volte com ele, entendido?"

O garotinho apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

"Ótimo, então me espera lá" Ela disse com um sorriso simpático enquanto via o menino correr desajeitadamente.

* * *

"Ai" Lily disse quando esbarrou em um garoto alto, derrubando metade dos feijões salteados do da caixinha que ele segurava.

"Perdão" James disse.

"Tudo bem, só olha pra onde você anda." Ela disse enquanto massageava seu braço e passava rápido entre o estreito corredor.

"Nossa, Lily. Precisa ser tão educada assim?" Ele disse enquanto colocava um maço de feijões de todos os sabores na cara e fazia uma careta.

A monitora-chefe olhou para trás e viu que James estava apenas sendo sarcástico, mas ela não queria ser grossa com ele. A verdade é que Lily estava com raiva e geralmente descontava em quem aparecesse na sua frente, imagina quem esbarrasse nela! Mas com James era diferente. Ele estava tentando mudar e talvez estivesse até conseguindo (ou pelo menos isso era o que Lily queria acreditar).

"Sinto muito... Eu... er, um primeiranista teve suas roupas roubadas por garotos mais velhos porque ele 'não merecia estar aqui'" Ela falou a última parte com nojo.

"Oh."

"É. E agora eu estou tentando achar os robes dele antes que cheguemos ao destino final"

James passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Ok, vou te ajudar!"

Ela deu uma pequena risada. Isso era tão típico de James, se meter nos assuntos alheios. "Obrigada, James. Mas eu tenho isso sobre controle. É melhor você voltar a colocar todos os sabores possíveis dentro da boca." Ela deu palminhas no ombro do amigo.

"Eu sou tão monitor-chefe quanto você" Ele disse olhando profundamente através das lentes de seus óculos nos dela. Ele tinha um olhar sério, mas foi rapidamente quebrado por um sorriso arrematador. "Eu fico com os vagões do fundo e você fiscaliza os da frente. Pode ser?"

Ela engoliu a seco. "Certo."

"Vejo você em meia hora" E mais uma vez ele passou por ela esbarrando em seu braço. Deixando Lily sozinha no vagão.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele pode ser um pouco menos o herói que ele acha que acha precisa ser" Lily virou-se para ver quem estava falando.

"Eu não sei o que você está dizendo... Você escutou toda a nossa conversa?" Lily perguntou a Snape.

"Huh, ele acha que é melhor do que todo mundo" O garoto falou, ignorando a pergunta da ruiva.

Lily ia defender James, mas ela não teve a oportunidade.

"Eu não acho que sou, eu _sei_. Como vai, Lírio" Sirius disse dando um beijo na testa da garota e repousou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo Snape se contorcer um pouco sutilmente.

"Quer dizer que você está andando com a gangue toda agora? O inútil, o desonrado, o _herói,_ e o.."

"É MELHOR VOCÊ VOLTAR PRO SEUS AMIGOS, SNAPE." Ela falou um pouco alto demais. "Ouvi dizer que o monitor-chefe está tento uma adorável conversa com eles agora"

O jovem sonserino saiu bufando. Lily sabia que Snape nunca aceitaria James como seu superior.

Quando Sirius percebeu que o garoto tinha ido embora, ele se virou para Lily. "O James foi fazer nos compartimentos dos sonserinos?"

A garota respirou fundo. Ela não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, só encontrar os malditos robes e voltar para o seu compartimento. "Foram tirados os robes de um primeiranista e James se ofereceu para procurar em meu lugar"

"Bom pra ele" Sirius disse sorrindo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" A cada vez que Lily repetia a história, mais irritada ela parecia ficar.

"Nada, Lírio." Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo uma massagem. "Relaxe, mais tarde teremos um banquete! E depois do banquete..."

"Sirius! Não fala alto!"

O jovem Black sorriu. "Ok, ok. 23h? Na casa do Hagrid?"

"Traga o material."

"Sim, senhora" Ele piscou o olho para a ruiva e seguiu em frente.

* * *

Quando Sirius voltou para o compartimento dos Marotos, Remus e Peter jogavam um jogo de cartas explosivas. O artilheiro jogou uma caixinha na direção do lobisomem.

"Pra dar sorte."

Remus abriu e agarrou o sapo de chocolate o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Parece que James não precisa mais procurar por um apanhador" Peter disse.

Sirius sorriu e deu um sapo de chocolate ao outro amigo quando a porta abriu e fechou muito rápido.

"Você achou os robes?" Sirius perguntou fazendo Remus e Peter se olharem.

"Sim, mas não onde eu queria. As roupas estavam jogadas no chão com um bilhete estúpido, alguém deveria ser punido pelo ato... Ei, como você sabe que eu estava procurando por robes perdidos?" Uma voz disse.

"Isso acontece porque eu sei de tudo" Sirius disse, logo após começou seu ritual para comer o sapo de chocolate, primeiro as patas traseiras, depois os braços, a cabeça e por fim o tórax. "Tirei E no meu N.O.M.S. de Divinação."

"Ok, alguém precisa me explicar o que está acontecendo" Disse Peter assim que uma de suas cartas explodiu.

James tirou a capa da invisibilidade e explicou o que havia acontecido para os amigos.

"Snape estava envolvido"

"Como você sabe?" James disse com os dentes trincados.

Sirius esperou um pouco. O amigo estava irritado e falar a verdade agora não traria bem algum.

"Já disse, eu sei de tudo. Tirei E no meu N.O.M.S."

"A gente sabe que você passou com A, Almofadinhas" Peter falou.

"Minha tia-avó era vidente"

"Sério, cara. O que você está tentando esconder?" Remus disse.

O jovem Black bufou. Ele não conseguia guardar nada dos amigos, mesmo. Ou melhor, quase nada.

"Lily avisou a Snape que James estaria passando pelos vagões da Sonserina e ele saiu rápido"

James cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

"Agora, você deveria escutar..."

"Não." James cortou o amigo. "Eu não me importo com quem ela anda."

E bem assim, Sirius acabou com o pouco de bom-humor que restava no amigo.

* * *

 _Nós aceitamos o amor que nós achamos que merecemos_

(As Vantagens de Ser Invisível)

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA** : Faz tempo que não posto nada por aqui...mas existe uma explicação (eu acho). Eu namorava um cara há 5 anos e, de alguma forma que nem eu nem ele sabemos explicar, esse amor aos poucos foi perdendo a força (a _chama_ , se você quiser ser brega) e então decidimos terminar nosso relacionamento. Foi difícil. A gente tentou muito, mas no fim, só nos queríamos como amigos. Eu fiquei muito triste depois disso, e comecei a achar que o amor não existia, que era tudo "uma mentira inventada pela sociedade capitalista para manter a máquina do consumo rodando" (#soudessas). Me envolvi com um cara que não era certo, me apaixonei platonicamente pelo seu melhor amigo (que por sinal, também não era o cara certo) e aprendi que é muito difícil ficar sozinha e ser feliz assim (mas essa parte eu ainda tô aprendendo). Daí um dia desses, estava fazendo uma limpeza no meu computador e achei vários documentos com essa história - criação dos personagens, timeline dos acontecimentos e até um rascunho do primeiro capítulo. Acho que é com essa fanfic que eu estou tentando encontrar o amor, com o meu casal favorito e com seus amigos. Então, antes que você continue lendo essa história, saiba que ela é uma trajetória, tanto dos 4 personagens principais como minha, de encontrar algo, algo que vale a pena lutar.


	2. James, o poeta

Capítulo 2: James, o poeta

* * *

 _"There is never a time or place for true love. it happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_  
\- **Sarah Dessen.**

* * *

Não importa a sua idade. Não importa se você nasceu trouxa ou não, Hogwarts tem algo que encanta a todos. Marlene nunca conheceu o mundo trouxa, nunca teve nenhum contato que não fosse através de Lily ou Mary e até ela achava que aquele castelo era mágico, bom, mais do que as outras coisas que ela conhecia.

Ela estava no sétimo ano e entrar por aqueles corredores, olhar em volta do grande salão e ver tudo o que a rodeava faziam seu coração apertar. Ela não teria aquilo tudo por muito tempo. Lena sofria por antecipação.

"Talvez o grande amor da minha vida seja Hogwarts" Ela suspirou.

"Eu espero que vocês tenham muitos castelinhos juntos, então" Mary disse e ambas caíram na gargalhada.

As garotas logo avistaram sua companheira de quarto gritando aos quatro ventos.

"PRIMEIRANISTAS A FRENTE! VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL, ANDANDO, ANDANDO"

"E ai, chefona" Mary a cumprimentou.

"O quê, ah, oi."

"Nossa, Lily, você já foi mais legal. O que você está procurando?"

"Um primeiranista" A ruiva disse sem prestar muita atenção.

"Não é algo muito difícil por aqui, Ruiva. Olha só quanto pirralho junto no mesmo lugar"

" _Mary_!" Marlene exclamou. Quem dera ela, ser uma primeiranista novamente, toda a excitação de conhecer todas as coisas do colégio, as aulas na vassoura, os feitiços que ainda seriam aprendidos...

"Não, é o Quon. Ele estava sem seus robes e eu não conseguiu acha-los. Eu preciso saber se ele está bem." Ela ainda procurava pelas pequenas cabeças que passavam.

Antes que alguma delas tivesse percebido, um garoto, o mais baixinho deles passou correndo em direção a monitora-chefe a agarrou suas pernas num forte abraço.

"Muito obrigado pelo presente, senhorita Lily." Quon disse enquanto entregava uma florzinha para ela. "Recolhi esta flor em prova da minha gratidão."

"AWWWWWW" Marlene falou alto.

"Muito obrigada, Quon. Mas eu não sei por quê."

"Pelos feijões mágicos, oras!" O garoto exclamou. "A senhorita deixou um bilhete, os feijões mágicos e meus robes." Ele tirou rapidamente um pedaço de papel do bolso e as três meninas se juntaram para lê-lo.

 _Todos recebemos mágica, mas nem todos somos merecedores._

 _O mesmo acontece com essa caixa de feijões de todos os sabores._

 _Grifinória! Onde habitam os de coração indômitos!_

 _Sonserina, só de olhar pra eles me encho de vômitos._

 _Só depende de você_

 _Saber se é digno ou não_

 _de merecer._

Enquanto Marlene e Lily ficaram atordoadas com o pedaço de papel, Mary soltou a gargalhada. "Mas que rimazinha ruim! Quem em nome de Merlin fez isso? Pirraça?"

"Um poeta pior: _James_." Lily olhou para o pequeno menino na frente dela e sentiu remorso por não ter sido ela a resgatar os robes ou nem ao menos escrever uma rima engraçadinha. "Quon, eu sinto muito, mas não fui eu que escrevi isso. Assim como não fui eu que recuperei seus robes" Ela percebeu que o menino tinha se desapontado com ela "Mas não se preocupe, eu vou te mostrar seu benfeitor."

Lily mal conhecia aquele menino, mas sabia que aquilo seria importante para ele. Ele tinha uma certa nobreza que se identificava muito com a casa da Grifinória. Como Monitora-Chefe, ela não podia torcer, mas ela também não deveria apoiar poesias que falassem mal de outras casas...

Marlene escutou o que a amiga tinha dito ao garotinho e rapidamente começou a procurar James pela multidão. Seus olhos logo se voltaram para Sirius e Peter conversando perto da estátua de John, O Gordo. Quando James e Remus saíram por detrás dela e fecharam o que parecia ser uma porta. A garota resolveu ignorar o que quer que estava preste a acontecer e começou a gritar seus pulmões para fora "JAMES! JAMES! AQUI!"

"Já está com saudades de mim, Lena?" James chegou acompanhado de Sirius. Ela não via mais os outros marotos. Como eles conseguem sumir assim?

"Ha-ha, engraçado. É só que Lily estava falando..."

"O que você quer?" O capitão de quadribol disse secamente para a ruiva que tinha acabado de chegar para a conversa.

Lily não estava entendendo. James estava sendo muito rude com ela, e Quon ainda parecia pra baixo. "Quon, este é James, o Poeta."

James se abaixou e apertou a mão do garoto. "Prazer"

A expressão no rosto do garotinho mudou completamente. "O prazer é todo meu, James, o poeta" Isso fez Marlene, Sirius e Mary rirem. "Gostaria de saber mais sobre essa Grifinória e Sonserina citados em seu poema"

"Simples. Grifinória é a nossa casa," Ele fez um gesto alcançando todos na roda "a casa daqueles que possuem honras e Sonserina é a casa das pessoa que fedem tanto que você sente vontade de vomitar"

Marlene, Sirius e Mary foram acompanhados por Quon que soltou um riso engraçado.

"James, você sabe que não é assim" Lily disse docilmente "E vocês parem. Parecem até crianças"

James a olhou com uma expressão zombeteira e voltou seu olhar ao primeiranista. "Mas ela está certa, Quon."

"Obrigada" Lily agradeceu.

"Veja, não é só porque você está numa casa como Grifinória que significa que você é uma boa pessoa… Lily Evans por exemplo..." James continuou.

"Como?!" Lily não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar, nem ninguém, na verdade.

"Grifina, mas gosta de andar com pessoas que só trazem os outros para baixo. E ainda assim quer ser levada a sério"

Sirius colocou a mão em sua cara. Às vezes James era tão imbecil.

"Eu não tô entendendo o que você quer dizer, James"

"Sério, Evans? Então deixa eu te explicar melhor: não me chama pra resolver as coisas que os seus amiguinhos fazem enquanto você fica batendo papo com eles" James olhou para o garotinho em sua frente, ele estava boquiaberto. Ele parecia desapontado. "Com licença, eu muita coisa pra fazer"

James saiu, deixando para trás seus amigos paralisados. Quon virou-se para Lily e perguntou "Você era amiga dos caras que pegaram minha farda?"

"N-n-não!" Lily estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Ela não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo. "Eu vou te levar pra perto dos primeiranistas..."

"Eu encontro meu caminho. Agradecido." Quon saiu com a cabeça abaixada.

O coração de Lily partiu naquele momento. Ela não tinha conseguido ajudar Quon, o decepcionou e de alguma forma que ela ainda não sabe, acabou decepcionando James no meio do caminho. A noite não parecia tão promissora. Ela foi abraçada por Mary.

"Vamos lá, Lils. Chega de ser a chefona só durante as 93 horas enquanto Dumbledore fala" A amiga quis consolá-la.

Elas foram andando a frente, quando Sirius puxou a mão de Marlene deixando ela para trás das amigas.

"Eu acho que eu deixei ele nesse humor tão florido"

Marlene bufou.

"Ok, o que você fez?"

E Sirius explicou o que havia acontecido no Expresso.

* * *

Sirius e Marlene foram andando até a mesa da Grifinória enquanto o garoto tentava se redimir do mal acontecido.

"Ele está puto."

"Não é pra menos, Sirius. Mas Lily, tadinha…" Disse Marlene enquanto ambos pararam um pouco longe pra observar os monitores chefes. James Potter estava explicando alguma coisa para uma turma de quintanistas da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Lily estava sentada brincando com uma ponta de cabelo.

"Ela não parece estar muito legal também.."

Marlene olhou para o maroto estarrecida. "Olha, Sirius, eu sei que você não é muito bom em entender os sentimentos alheios, mas o negócio é o seguinte: Lily deu muito duro pra chegar até esse posto e tenho certeza que decepcionar esse garoto novato foi péssimo no primeiro dia de trabalho. Além disso, ela decepcionou James."

"E o que ele tem com tudo isso?" O jovem Black ainda não conseguia entender.

Marlene revirou os olhos. "É sério que é tão difícil assim de entender? Lily tem sentimentos por ele, idiota."

"E por acaso ela não tem sentimentos por mais ninguém?"

"Não que eu saiba…" Sirius olhava a garota como se ela estivesse vomitando lesmas "Você não tá entendendo, né? Argh, deixa eu explicar melhor. Quando a gente era pequeno ela achava que James era um presunçoso e não queria nada com ele. O tempo foi passando e James foi se achando o último sapo de chocolate da vida, e Lily odiando-o cada vez mais, compreendido?"

"Perfeitamente, McKinnon"

"Ótimo. Só que ele começou a mudar… Com as ameaças aos trouxas e aquele caso com o Snape no fim do quinto ano… A morte do tio Alex"

"James não é mais tão imbecil quanto ele costumava ser" Sirius disse secamente, ele não queria comentar sobre a morte do pai de James, ou a mudança no comportamento do amigo e suas consequências durante o sexto ano.

"E foi no ano passado que eles se aproximaram. Eles ficaram amigos e viram que tinham muitas coisas em comum…"

"E Evans percebeu que James não é tão feio quanto uma lula gigante…" Sirius quis brincar.

"Bom… isso também. Ela sempre fala nele ou fala o que ele fez ou sorri quando ele a chama do outro lado do corredor e… e… Eles se falaram durante essas férias! Eu tenho certeza que eles queriam se encontrar, mas estavam com muita vergonha um do outro pra de fato chamarem pra sair…"

"Peraí, Marlene. Você tá querendo dizer que Lily Evans gosta do James?"

"Então, sim. Só que ela ainda não tá pronta pra admitir ainda"

"Então ela não falou pra você?"

"Não"

"Nem pra Mary?"

"Também não. Na verdade, eu acho que ela não admitiu nem pra ela mesma"

"Você tá maluca? Evans não gosta do James! Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça cheia de romances estúpidos ao invés de se concentrar no quadribol!" Sirius disse raivoso, mas não tanto quanto Marlene. A garota deu um murro no ombro esquerdo do garoto fazendo-o gemer de dor.

"Primeiramente, meu arremesso é melhor que o seu! Depois, você não entende nada de romance, você não saberia o que é amor nem se esse batesse na sua porta, mas eu sei. Os gestos dela dizem por si mesmos: ela é afim dele."

"Primeiramente, _ai_. E em segundo, você é forte, mas maluca."

"Obrigada, eu acho." Marlene disse balançando os ombros. "Acho que Dumbledore vai começar agora, é melhor corremos para pegar lugares"

Enquanto eles avançavam para mesa perto dos amigos, Marlene não encontrava os outros marotos. "Sirius, onde estão…"

Ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando bombas de fedor foram atiradas nos quatro cantos do Salão e Pirraça começava a gritar.

"VENHAM TODOS PARA O GRANDE FESTIVAL DA CAGANEIRA! HAHAHAHA"

As nuvens em cima do salão ficaram pesavas e parecia que ia chover quando de fato choveu.

"Isso é… _feijão_?"

Feijões de todos os saberes começaram a cair do céu enquanto Pirraça organizava alguns fantasmas que começaram a tocar o hino de Hogwarts com batidas irlandesas. Aos poucos, os feijões começaram a saltitar e agrupar-se formando a frase "SEJAM BEM-VINDOS PRIMEIRANISTAS!" causando uma gritaria em todo o salão.

* * *

"Há sempre um pouco de loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura."

\- **Friederich Nietzsche**


	3. O segredo dos seus olhos

Capítulo 3: O segredo dos seus olhos

* * *

"So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine"

\- **Cinderella, So This Is Love**

* * *

O primeiro dia de aulas se passou, como sempre, com muita fofoca. Todos queriam saber quem havia aprontado no primeiro jantar.

"É claro que foi o Pirraça, você não viu ele se divertindo com toda aquela bagunça?"

"Mas Pirraça não teria cérebro pra armar todo aquele sítio dentro do Salão. Deve ter sido obra dos Marotos, fora que eles sempre pedem ajuda do Pirraça pras brincadeiras"

"De jeito nenhum! James agora é monitor-chefe! Ele não ia querer ir contra Dumbledore logo no primeiro dia"

Enquanto alguns alunos do terceiro ano iam conversando, Marlene e James espiavam a conversa escondidos do outro lado de um pilar.

"O que eles não sabem é que Dumbledore nunca iria contra uma brincadeira que não prejudicasse nenhuma casa e ainda por cima envolvesse doces" Marlene disse entre gargalhadas.

"A parte do não xingamento não foi tão sem graça quanto eu achei que seria. Tive um pouco de receio com relação aos feijões, na verdade. O velho Alvo não é muito fã."

"Suas brincadeiras foram ficando chatas com o passar dos anos"

"Você foi ficando chata com o passar dos anos, Lena"

A loira esticou o longo cabelo dividido em duas traças e fez uma careta para o amigo. Nesse momento, Lily Evans passou com alguns livros e acabou esbarrando na bruxa.

"Ai, Lils. Cuidado por onde anda"

"E com quem…" James acrescentou baixinho.

James viu os livros que a garota levava. Todos relacionados a alta produção de poções, nada que nem uma aluna avançada do sétimo ano com Lily deveria estar aprendendo.

Ela juntou rapidamente seus livros quando percebeu o olhar dos amigos e olhou pra James como quem quisesse dizer algo, mas apenas correu.

* * *

"Então ele disse ' _POR QUE TÃO SÉRIO_?'" Disse Sirius enquanto caia na risada junto com Hagrid. Ambos estavam na cabana do gigante, tomando boas doses de chocolate quente e contando suas histórias no Cabeça de HEADHOG quando a porta abriu mostrando um cabelo ruivo.

"Oy, Evans! Que demora"

"Sinto muito, rapazes. James iniciou um discurso com os monitores sobre o respeito que deve ser dado aos armários de vassoura e achei que ele nunca mais ia terminar" Ela deixou seu caldeirão perto do sofá e foi falar com o gigante. "Boa noite, Hagrid, querido"

"Boa noite, ruivinha" Ele disse dando um beijo na testa da garota.

"Puff, respeito aos armários de vassoura. Taí uma frase que nunca pensei sair da boca de James Potter"

"Ele por acaso utilizava de maneira imprópria?" Lily perguntou de maneira blasé enquanto preparava os ingredientes para a poção que estava prestes a fazer.

"Como todo capitão do time de quadribol, não. Para eles, armários servem para dar uns pegas depois da partida. Tenha sido ela boa ou ruim."

"A-a-a partida ou a garota?" Dessa vez Lily não conseguiu disfarçar sua curiosidade, seus grandes olhos verdes a desmascararam.

"Você está corando, Evans?" Mas ainda bem que Sirius não era o mais atento para esse tipo de coisa.

"Hm, claro que não. Acabei de conjurar o fogo e estou com calor."

Eles tentaram ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas logo Hagrid começou a perguntar como estava escola e o sobre o show no primeiro jantar.

"Mas de qualquer modo, ninguém sabe ainda quem foi o mestre por trás do espetáculo. Lily…" Sirius disse.

"Sirius" Ela retrucou enquanto lia o livro atentamente e cortava pedacinhos de gengibre.

"Obrigada por ajudar o Aluado. E-eu acho que nunca falei isso mas, você não é o que o James pensa."

Lily não respondeu logo. Ela tinha visto James se transformar em um grande cervo branco e salvar Severus de um lobisomem no ano passado enquanto voltava de Hogsmeade tarde a noite. No outro dia, Sirius e James não estavam se falando e Remus estava na ala hospitalar. Quando ela foi contar a Remos o que tinha visto durante a noite, o garoto desatou a chorar e contou toda a história dos Marotos para ela. A bruxa se aproximou de Sirius e tentou fazer com que a amizade entre ele e James voltasse ao normal até que no fim do ano tudo estava resolvido. Sirius sugeriu que ela começasse a fazer poções para que Remus conseguisse aguentar a noite sem sofrer tanto quanto ele sofria.

"De nada, eu faria de tudo para ajudar um amigo que necessita de mim - assim como vocês, marotos." Sirius deu um sorriso para ela. "E se pensam que se safaram com o showzinho da noite passada estão muito enganados. Era obvio que aquilo foi obra de vocês."

"Hmmm, será mesmo, Evans? James não pode mais aprontar agora que virou monitor-chefe."

"Errado. Ele não pode ser pego. E Dumbledore nunca o acusaria de uma brincadeira inocente que envolvesse doces."

"Hmm, talvez você tenha razão."

"Eu tenho. E se James pensa que eu ando por ai com.. com…"

"Seboso Snape"

" _Snape_. Ele está muito enganado."

"James é meu amigo, mas é um imbecil às vezes" Sirius deu de ombros.

"O que o garoto Potter fez para você ruivinha?" Hagrid parecia aflito.

Lily explicou o acontecido dentro do expresso enquanto Sirius tirava seu dever de casa. Ele olhou para Lily com admiração. Ela era baixinha, tinha muitas inseguranças sobre si mesmas, mas sempre estava pronta para defender seus amigos. Ela era, como bem cabia a uma grifina, _leal_.

"Tenho certeza de que James vai perceber que estava errado, querida."

"Não me importo com ele" A bruxa afirmou virando a cara e torcendo o nariz de um jeito engraçadinho que só uma criança mimada de 5 anos faria.

* * *

O assunto tinha acabado e Lily estava esperando a 4 fase da poção terminar enquanto Hagrid roncava e Sirius lia um pequeno livro fazendo caretas. Quando Lily espiou a capa do antigo livro do maroto, procurando um título, percebeu que nenhuma figura se mexia.

"Você por acaso está lendo um livro trouxa?"

"O quê? Ah, sim. Mas não tô entendendo nada." Ele jogou o livro pra perto da ruiva que finalmente conseguiu ler o título _CINDERELA_.

"O que você está fazendo lendo um conto de fadas?"

"A professora Jones disse que a primeira prova será sobre esse livro, mas eu mal comecei a ler e já não entendo. Por que é um conto de fadas?"

"Ué, porque esse é o nome dado a esse tipo de literatura" A garota quis ajudar.

"Tá, mas…Por que fadas? Fadas são minúsculas, não falam inglês ou sabem transfigurar uma abóbora em uma carruagem"

Lily sorriu. Sirius Black era um puro sangue legítimo - por mais que ele não gostasse do título. Ele nunca teve qualquer acesso ao mundo em que Lily cresceu. Para ele, tudo que vinha dos trouxas era, no mínimo, estranho, enquanto que pra Lily, era natural. A garota sorriu mais uma vez e tentou explicar os trouxas para o maroto.

"Trouxas não sabem a diferença entre bruxos e fadas. Para eles, são criaturas mágicas"

"Isso é um pouco preconceituoso" O garoto apontou.

Dessa vez, Lily não conseguiu segurar a risada e quase acordou Hagrid. "Quer dizer que são os _trouxas_ que tem preconceito com os _bruxos_ , Sirius?"

Ele percebeu a burrada que tinha acabado de falar e ficou tão envergonhado que suas bochechas ganharam cor. Ele queria pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como.

"Mas tudo bem, eu entendo o seu ponto de vista." Lily tentou defendê-lo, mesmo sabendo que o garoto estava errado. "Acontece que os trouxas não conhecem o mundo mágico - e não podem, devido às leis."

"Mas o mesmo não ocorre com os bruxos" Sirius completou. "Eles podem conhecer os trouxas, mas simplesmente escolhem não conhecer." Ele olhava para a garota com seriedade.

"Exato." Lily pensou em agradecê-lo por ter a sensibilidade de reconhecer o erro e tentar repará-lo, mas sabia que Sirius era orgulhoso demais para aceitar isso. "Talvez, se você ler esse livro com a mente mais aberta a outras culturas, perceba que a literatura trouxa é boa e talvez até goste."

"Mas eu gosto de literatura trouxa"

"Que outros livros você já leu?" A garota estava curiosa para saber.

"Só um, na verdade. Mas é o meu livro favorito, _Os Três Mosqueteiros_."

"É mesmo? Não esperava por essa, como você conheceu esse livro?"

"Um bruxo com a mente muito aberta e o coração muito bondoso costumava me contar essa estória." Sirius sorriu, saudoso. "Ele me chamava de _D'Artagnan_ "

"Por quê? Você era o mais jovem, o mais encrenqueiro ou o mais novo no grupo?"

"Acho que uma mistura das três coisas!" Dessa vez, foi Sirius que quase acordou o gigante.

"Você não o vê mais, Sirius?"

O garoto suspirou. "Infelizmente, não, Lírio."

"Por quê? Ele decidiu voltar para a família no mundo trouxa?" A garota mordeu o lábio. Estava claro que Sirius possuía grande admiração por esse bruxo, e Lily queria saber mais um pouco sobre essa história.

"Hmmmm, não. Já que a família dele é totalmente bruxa."

"Então ele é um puro sangue que sabe estórias trouxas?"

"Quase isso, Lírio. Ele _era_ um puro sangue."

"Ah"

"Alexander Potter."

" _Ah_." Lily queria que a conversa continuasse, mas não sabia se seria certo perguntar sobre o falecido Potter. "Ele… hm… O sr. Potter, ele…"

"Eu não estou te entendendo, Lírio" Sirius disse com um sorriso na boca.

"Eu queria saber um pouco sobre ele… quero dizer, se você estiver disposto a me contar. É que… ele parece…."

"Intrigante?" Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Lily acenava com a cabeça que sim. "Bom, ele era de certo modo. Ele e Diana, na verdade." Sirius respirou fundo, jogou o corpo para trás, encostando-se totalmente na cadeira e começou a falar. "Eles nasceram ambos em famílias nobres e tiveram todos os privilégios possíveis… Eles eram muito ricos, também. Acho que por conta de todo o dinheiro que tinham, quando se casaram, simplesmente foram embora."

"Embora como?"

"Eles não deviam explicações a ninguém, por isso, partiram para conhecer o mundo. Eles entraram em contato com diversas sociedades bruxas ao redor do globo, o que os fez mais inteligentes e mais… abertos a novos estilos de vida."

"Eles eram bruxos hippies, por acaso?"

"O quê? Não, não, Lírio. É só que alguns bruxos não veem os trouxas como os europeus veem. Eles moraram em alguns lugares e depois dessa longa jornada decidiram voltar pra casa"

"Mas quando eles voltaram pra casa, eles não tinham mais os conceitos elitistas que as famílias deles tinham." Lily completou.

"Não. Mas eles também não precisavam mais do suporte financeiro dos pais. Alexander virou Auror e Diane entrou para a política."

"Peraí, Diane Potter. _Diane Potter_! Eu sei quem ela é! Ela escreveu livros sobre a Eugenia Mágica e ela foi uma das percursoras nos estudos dos efeitos psicossomáticos de bruxos com pouco desenvolvimento!"

"Isso aí, ela é a mãe do James."

"Ela é _genial_ "

"Ela é mesmo" Sirius disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Lily.

"Cara! Que família!" Lily estava atônita.

"E James ainda conseguiu sair estúpido daquele jeito" Sirius comentou.

Lily não queria rir, mas não se conteve.

"O negócio com James é que" Sirius começou. "Ele acha que existe uma linha grossa entre o bem e o mal"

"O que significa…" Lily não sabia onde o garoto queria chegar.

"Significa que ele acha que se você fala com alguém da Sonserina, você está do lado dos malvados." Sirius estava querendo defender o amigo, pois achava que Lily estava com raiva da forma como ele estava a tratando. "James gosta de ser precisado. Se você pediu a ajuda dele para resolver a situação, ele espera resolvê-la para você, e não ir contar pro Snape o que estava prestes a acontecer."

Lily cruzou os braços. Ela não pensou em nenhum momento que estava com raiva de James, mas ver Sirius defendendo o amigo, a fez perceber que _ela_ não tinha feito nada de errado e que ela não precisa colabora com o jeito maluco do monitor-chefe.

"Ah, é?"

"É, tipo… Tipo em _Cinderela_! Ela precisa que o príncipe a ajude a sair daquela casa horrível."

"Você está errado, Black."

"Como?"

"Cinderela não precisa da ajuda do príncipe. Tudo o que ela quer é um vestido bonito e uma noite de folga."

Como Sirius não tinha como contestar, ele preferiu ficar calado. Pela segunda vez na noite ele fez o papel de bobo na frente da ruiva. Talvez ela fosse mais esperta do que ele pensava.

"Da mesma forma que eu não pedi a ajuda de James, ele se ofereceu. Eu só avisei ao… aluno da Sonserina, porque não queria confusão dentro de um trem em movimento cheio de crianças"

Sirius continuou calado.

"E você sabe que James estaria disposto da um duelo a qualquer momento." Ela levantou rapidamente, ajeitou a saia e pegou pequenos frascos. "Agora chega de falar e me ajude, a poção já está pronta e precisamos dividi-la para durar a semana"

* * *

Sirius passou a primeira semana de aulas pensando em tudo o que havia ocorrido naquela noite de conversa com Lily Evans. Será possível que a garota realmente gostasse do seu melhor amigo ou seria tudo paranóia da McKinnon?

Na quinta-feira a noite, o jovem Black decidiu fazer um lanche tarde da noite. Havia poucas pessoas na sala comunal da grifinória, pois já era tarde, mesmo assim, Sirius decidiu sair com a capa da invisibilidade. Passou horas comendo sorvete na cozinha e quando decidiu voltar, colocou a capa novamente pois temia ainda encontrar alguém acordado.

Quando chegou, percebeu que apenas Lily estava de pé. A garota olhou para a porta que tinha sido aberta, mas não conseguiu avistar ninguém, embora Sirius a visse. Quando o garoto chegou mais perto, percebeu que ela estava em frente ao sofá, onde deitava um bem cansado James Potter.

Sirius viu a garota retirar os óculos do amigo e conjurar um cobertor. Ela ficou alguns segundos parada olhado o capitão de quadribol dormir, até que alisou seus cabelos e subiu para a torre das garotas.

Sirius percebeu que ela olhava para James como Diane costumava olhar para Alex.

Ele precisava falar com Marlene. Talvez a garota tivesse razão.

Mas primeiro, ele precisava fazer uma coisa mais importante. Ele chegou perto do sofá e chutou o lado em que James repousava a cabeça. O monitor-chefe acordou rapidamente e apontou a varinha na cabeça do amigo.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Almofadinhas! O que você estava pensando?"

"Que você é um grande idiota."

"O QUÊ?"

"Ou melhor, que você está fazendo papel de idiota. Evans falou pro Snape porque temia que algo de ruim acontecesse em meio as crianças no trem, mas tudo o que você consegue pensar é nessa rixa imbecil com Seboso. A garota está se esquivando de você, mesmo sendo você o errado da situação. Amanhã de manhã você pede desculpas a ela." E com isso, Sirius começou a subir as escadas. Eles estava cheio demais para discutir qualquer coisa… mas, merda. Ele esqueceu o chocolate que havia prometido a Aluado na mesa da cozinha. _Bom, Remus sobrevirerá_ , ele pensou.

"Desde quando você está do lado da Lily?"

"Desde que ela começou a parecer com a sua mãe" Sirius disse enquanto subia as escadas e James fazia uma careta. "Boa noite, Pontas."

* * *

"Tome por amante alguém que olha pra você como se você talvez fosse _mágica_."

 **\- Frida Khalo**


	4. O plano e a festa

Capítulo 4: O plano e a festa

* * *

"O amor… não é uma desculpa"

\- Miss Claudette, **Orange is the new black**

* * *

Severus geralmente andava com um passo rápido. Suas pernas longas e magras permitiam que o movimento se repetisse sem preocupação, isso apenas era facilitado quando o garoto pensava enquanto andava. Ele costuma andar de um lado para o outro dentro de seu dormitório, pensando em cada movimento, em cada ação que fazia. Mas isso não acontecia no momento. O sonserino estava saindo de seu dormitório em direção às profundezas do castelo. Seu grupo de 'amigos' tinha combinado de fazer a próxima reunião em cerca de 5 minutos e Severus odiava chegar atrasado.

Quando ele chegou no cabalouço, todos já estavam reunidos.

"Ah, Snape, que bom que pode se juntar a nós." Rookwood disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Me foi dito que a reunião começaria ás 8 da noite" Severus começou a secar as mãos em seus robes. Ele não queria deixar que os outros percebessem sua ansiedade, criar laços era muito mais difícil do que se imaginava e ele não queria mostrar fraqueza.

"Foi mesmo? Bom, não se preocupe, já decidimos o nosso primeiro ataque do ano, precisamos apenas enviar uma mensagem ao Mestre." DeVaux levantou sua sobrancelha longa e loira.

"Hm, eu posso fazer isso"

Tudo o que Snape mais queria era se sentir útil.

* * *

James olhou para o céu e percebeu que deveriam ser por volta das 8 da noite e apitou.

"REUNIR" Ele gritou enquanto aterrissava no chão. Ele esperou todos chegarem para começar seu discurso. "Bom, pessoal, esse foi o nosso último treino oficial antes do jogo, mas isso não significa que precisamos parar. O jogo é nesse sábado e preciso que todos estejam em forma. Jeffers, você está baixando a guarda pela esquerda. Grahl, não sei quantas vezes preciso dizer, sua cabeça precisa estar no jogo, atenção é a chave! Espere o momento certo e o pomo virá. Black, McKinnon, eu preciso que vocês sejam mais rápidos…"

"Quê?!"

"McKinnon! Você perdeu três chances de gol hoje!"

"Eu também fui a artilheira do dia, caso você não tenha percebido!"

Sirius segurou o braço da loira que queria pular em cima de James.

"Nós entendemos, Capitão" Sirius disse secamente.

"Bom. Nós vamos acabar com a Sonserina na sexta. Grifinória no três." James disse colocando a mão direita no centro do grupo enquanto os outros repetiam o gesto. "Um, dois, três"

"GRIFINÓRIA" Disseram em uníssono.

Os jogadores começaram a sair do campo em direção ao vestiário, mas mais uma vez Sirius puxou o braço da loira.

"O quê?"

"Pega leve com ele, McKinnon."

"Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas é ele que não tá pegando leve com a gente." A garota disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

Sirius suspirou forte e olhou para a garota. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e suas bochechas extremamente rosadas. Ele pensou em como deveria estar acabado também.

"Escuta, esse é o nosso último ano. James está esse modo 'capitão-pirado' porque ele acha que precisa deixar um legado. Ele quer que tudo saia perfeito e de alguma maneira acha que apontar os erros vai melhorar."

"Pois ele está muito errado, não vai." Marlene estava cansada, subiu na vassoura e começou a sobrevoar o campo. Sirius estava tão exausto quanto ela, mais uma vez suspirou, pegou uma goles e subiu na vassoura, indo atrás da garota.

"Você está errada, funciona. James não é malvado, mas sabe ser duro quando precisa. O time respeita a opinião dele porque tem fundamento." Ele disse enquanto jogava a goles para a garota. "E você perdeu três gols hoje." Marlene estava pronta para retrucar. "Embora tenha sido a melhor artilheira. Melhor que James."

Sirius sabia que ele estava certo. Marlene não precisava melhorar para o time ganhar o jogo, mas sabia que aquilo não era o melhor dela. "Vamos jogar. Sem James atrapalhando."

Eles continuaram no campo, jogando, sem pensar em nada.

* * *

"… Então ele se concentrou e disse 'Accio Chocolate Quente!'" James falou enquanto comia seu purê de batatas.

"E funcionou?" Lily estava sentada ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória. Eles estavam conversando sobre os alunos que precisavam de aulas particulares. Lily se preocupava com cada um deles de um jeito muito amoroso e fazia as caretas mais divertidas esperando James terminar cada história, o que apenas divertia mais o garoto.

"Bom, funcionou. Quero dizer, mais ou menos…" O garoto deu de ombros enquanto comia um pedaço de carne.

"Ah, que bom. Jonah estava muito preocupado semana passada com… Espera aí, como assim mais ou menos? O feitiço da convocação ou funciona ou não funciona, James."

James ainda estava terminando de mastigar e tentava com todas as suas forças não sorrir muito enquanto comia, mas Lily estava fazendo uma cara para ele enquanto balançava os dedos impacientemente na mesa de mogno esperando que o garoto engolisse.

"Ele conseguiu, Lils! Mas… hmm… ele se concentrou tanto no chocolate quente que esqueceu de convocar a caneca também… e acabou queimando a mão."

Lily suspirou colocando a mão na boca enquanto o monitor-chefe tentava voltar a terminar o almoço, sem muito sucesso. O garoto ria demais para comer.

"Isso não é engraçado, James!"

"Tem razão, não é. Mas ele já está bem, se você quer saber. Levei o Jonah na enfermaria quando o incidente aconteceu… Eu estou rindo de você, pra falar a verdade"

"Por que de mim?" A garota estava intrigada - e mais calma após saber que o quintanista passava bem.

"É a sua cara, Lils. Você tem os mesmos gesto de uma garotinha de 5 anos que está ouvindo a estória da Babbity, a Coelha, pela primeira vez."

"Ah" Lily ficou rosada.

"É bonitinho" James completou, ficando ele rosado. Ele voltou a comer pois não queria ver a expressão da garota.

Antes que um silêncio estranho tomasse conta da conversa, Scott Tomlinson, um corvino do terceiro ano, chegou na mesa.

"Preparado para o grande jogo no sábado James?" Ele parecia estranho, não piscava os olhos e olhava para o jovem Potter de maneira quase maníaca.

"Hmm, sim?" James deu de ombros.

"Hm, Scott? E você? Tá preparado pra narrar o jogo?" Lily falou e quase instantaneamente se arrependeu. O garoto virou, agora sim, de maneira maníaca, e a olhou de baixo para cima.

"Não estava falando com você"

"Como é?" James soltou o garfo e encarava o garoto de 14 anos. Os nervos do monitor só foram acalmados quando a ruiva segurou sua mão, tentando apaziguar a situação.

"James, calma. Scott provavelmente só tá ansioso com a grande responsabilidade, não é mesmo, Scottie?" James percebeu que a garota estava tentando forçar um sorriso, mas estava extremamente desconfortável com a situação.

Scott, por sua vez, olhou para a monitora e piscou os olhos pela primeira vez desde que começou a conversa. "É, estou nervoso. Eu quero que a grifinória ganhe, mas não posso ser parcial."

James ponderou. Ele conhecia Scott, o garoto era um grande fã de Quadribol e nunca foi preconceituoso com ninguém. Provavelmente estava nervoso mesmo. James deu um meio sorriso e bagunçou o cabelo.

"Não tem problema em torcer para um dos lados, Scottie. Principalmente se é o lado vencedor"

O corvino sorriu.

"Que tal isso: se você ganhar, faz uma festa na torre da Grifinória para todos os alunos."

"Primeiro: se a _Grifinória_ ganhar. Por melhor que eu seja, não consigo ganhar um jogo sozinho, acredite, eu já tentei." James disse apontando o garfo para o garoto. "E segundo, eu não sei se podemos dar uma festa na torre. Podemos?" A pergunta foi direcionada a Lily, que levou um susto pela espontaneidade.

"Hmm, não sei. Acho que sim."

"MARCADO ENTÃO." Scott quase não deixou a garota terminar de falar. "VEJO VOCÊS LÁ" E foi embora correndo quando esbarrou em Sirius.

"É bom olhar por anda olha de vez em quando, Scott." Ele disse enquanto segurava o garoto mais novo pelos ombros.

"Olha você, por onde anda, Black" Foi a última coisa que Scott disse antes de correr pelos corredores.

"O que deu nesse garoto?" Sirius falou chegando perto dos amigos.

"Relaxa, ele só tá nervoso porque vai narrar o jogo" Lily falou enquanto terminava sua torta de maçã.

"Bom ele deveria estar nervoso! É o primeiro jogo da temporada, Grifinória versus Sonserina, grandes rivais, Potter versus Rookwood, grandes capitães. Mace versus Clemson, grandes goleiros" Sirius disse enquanto fazia seu prato, ele percebeu que os amigos não estavam falando muito, embora o encarassem. "O que foi?"

"Nada, é que a gente tá esperando quando você vai falar alguma coisa sobre suas habilidades extremas no Quadribol" James falou num tom monótono.

"Pontas, eu estou falando de dicotomias. Não há nada no time da Sonserina que se iguale a mim"

"E o mundo volta a ser normal" Lily disse enquanto arrumava seus cadernos.

"Ei, espera. Pra onde você tá indo?" James falou insatisfeito.

"Embora, combinei com a Mary de passar nosso tempo livre juntas e ainda preciso falar com McGonagall sobre a festa." Lily estava pronta para ir embora, mas virou-se mais uma vez para o capitão da grifinória. "Só uma pergunta, vocês ainda vão querer fazer uma festa mesmo se perderem?" A garota encarava James de maneira séria, face a face com ele.

James encarou aqueles grandes olhos verdes com seriedade, algo quase impossível para ele. "Acredite em mim, Evans. A gente vai ganhar." Ele disse em sua voz com mais tom de Capitão possível.

"Eu sei que vocês vão." James deu um meio sorriso, o que a fez quebrar o contato olho-no-olho e fitar os lábios do garoto por uma fração de segundo. "Só tava checando" Ela saiu em disparada, fazendo o sorriso de James crescer mais ainda.

"Eu fico com essa cara de babão toda vez que uma garota da em cima de mim também?" Sirius quis saber.

"Coma seu purê." James disse enquanto voltava seu olhar para a porta do Salão. "Ela não tava flertando… Tava?"

Sirius apenas colocou a mão na frente da boca para não expelir purê com sua risada.

* * *

"Então eles estavam flertando?" Marlene disse enquanto brincava com as pontas do seu longo cabelo loiro.

"Eu já disse, estavam" Sirius disse enquanto vestia sua blusa de quadribol.

"Não acho que James ia gostar de saber que vocês estão se metendo na vida dele" Peter disse enquanto comia um pacote de chocolates.

Os três estavam no quarto dos garotos da Grifinória, minutos antes do início do jogo. Marlene estava ansiosa como sempre ficava antes de todo jogo. Entretanto, ela nunca admitia em voz alta, dizia que estava apenas entediada e passava o tempo fazendo alguma atividade mundana como mexer no cabelo. Ela tinha ido no quarto dos garotos a procura de James para saber da festa que Lily havia contado, mas encontrou dois marotos jogando quadribol dentro do quarto. Após perceber o quão tarde já era, Sirius começou a se arrumar para a partida que estava prestes a acontecer.

O jovem Black por sua vez estava animado como sempre ficava a cada disputa com Sonserina. Para ele, ganhar da casa verde era um prazer sem igual, e Sirius sabia que precisava estar focado para conquistar a vitória. Sirius Black era, antes de tudo, calculista, embora não admitisse em voz alta para não gerar semelhança a família da qual ele escapou.

"Ele não percebeu que ela estava flertando, mas ele estava flertando com ela?"

"Quando James não está tentando entrar debaixo da saia de Evans?" Sirius disse abotoando o cinto da calça no momento que percebeu um travesseiro vindo em sua direção. Marlene fez uma careta para o garoto e continuou mexendo no cabelo.

"Okay, então ela estava flertando mas ele não sabia. E Lily nunca vai admitir que estava flertando, e nós não sabemos se ela sabe que James estava flertando"

"Nós também não sabemos se ela sabe que James não sabia que ela estava flertando"

"Isso é tão confuso…" Peter estava parado na cama sem entender uma palavra que os amigos falavam. "Por que se meter na vida dos outros?"

"Porque eles gostam um do outro mas não sabem disso" Sirius deu de ombros. "A gente só tá dando uma forcinha"

"Eles são feitos um para o outro, Peter. Mas não sabem disso"

"Mesmo que isso que vocês estejam falando seja verdade, vocês estão fazendo do jeito errado. Lily e James estarão na festa de hoje certo? Eles só precisam estar sozinhos por alguns momentos e… Deixem a mágica acontecer"

Sirius olhou para Marlene e depois ambos olharam para Peter de maneira magnífica.

"Rabicho, eu podia te beijar agora, cara"

"Eu beijo!" Marlene exclamou antes de pular em cima do grifino. Quando ela finalmente terminou de beijá-lo, olhou para Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você sabe o que isso significa não é?"

"Vencer é uma questão de honra agora."

* * *

"Quando duas pessoas são atraídas uma pela outra, há uma necessidade para que elas estejam juntas. Não há escolha."

 **\- Andrew Garfield**


	5. Vai, Grifinória!

_"Nisto (...) é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos e o ato, escravo do limite."_

\- **Tróilo e Cressida**

* * *

"NÓS GANHAMOS! NÓS GANHAMOS!" Marlene gritou enquanto pulava nas costas do amigo.

"Parabéns, Lena! Você mereceu..." James falou, enquanto retirava a garota de suas costas. Ele parecia estranho e a grifina percebeu que ele estava calado demais para um capitão que acabou de ganhar a primeira partida da temporada.

"Oh, James… Você está se sentindo bem? Eu notei que você estava voando muito baixo e quase não tocou na goles… Quer que eu chame curador Haines?" O time estava todo feliz e comemorando, exceto por James e Sirius que trocavam olhares estranhos enquanto os outros se trocavam no vestiário.

"Nah, ele só tá guardando essa energia toda pra festa na torre mais tarde. Minnie já autorizou e tudo mais. Não é mesmo, Pontas?" Sirius falou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, mas a garota não percebeu o sarcasmo em seu tom de voz. Ela estava mais preocupada com a festa.

"FESTA NA TORRE!" Todos começaram a gritar mais alto enquanto os marotos continuavam calados.

* * *

Eles nunca chegaram a se trocar. Saíram do vestuário com as vassouras ainda penduradas no ombro, pegando o caminho mais longo em direção ao castelo.

"Me diz que eu não estou ficando doido"

"Você não está ficando doido." Sirius deu de ombros. "Você é apenas o capitão, o mais velho do time e provavelmente o melhor artilheiro que eu conheço - depois de mim, claro - que desistiu do jogo e não marcou ponto algum."

O sol estava começando a se por e não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu. Sirius adorava esse tempo, por ele, saber que o inverno chegaria logo o entristecia. As cores, o cheiro de abóboras por todos os cantos, tudo tão diferente do que ele era acostumado. Era um dia tão lindo pra ser complicado.

"Mas você percebeu que nós ainda conseguimos ganhar" James mexeu seu cabelo.

"Eu percebi isso. 300 a 50. Placar interessante."

"Mas _eu_ não joguei. Nós estávamos com um jogador que não jogou e ainda ganhamos com _250 de diferença_!"

"Ah, Pontas, por favor."

"Você percebeu também! Eles não estavam jogando sério, Almofadinhas! É como se eles _quisessem_ que a gente ganhasse."

Sirius bufou. "E dai? Olha, tivemos nossa primeira partida e ganhamos. Marlene melhorou o ataque, Mace agarrou a goles e Grahl pegou seu primeiro pomo de ouro em um jogo. _Vai, Grifinória!_ Esse é o espírito, James! Agora nós vamos voltar pra torre e teremos uma bela festa a nossa espera, hein?" Ele bateu com o cotovelo no braço do melhor amigo. "Tudo o que eu quero é um banho quente e uma garota bonita pra dar uns amassos."

"É… talvez você tenha razão. Mas é que Rookwood parecia… sei lá, _feliz_."

Sirius bufou mais uma vez. "Sonserinos são esquitos. Seboso, Rookwook, meu irmão, tem que ser estranho pra entrar naquela casa. Além do mais, temos coisas mais importantes pra pensar agora. Será que Jenny Packham vai me dar mole hoje a noite?"

James soltou uma risadinha. "Por que ela faria isso?"

"Porque eu sou bonito, inteligente e fui o melhor artilheiro do jogo"

"Hm, você só está esquecendo que Marlene fez 80% dos acertos, o que faz dela _a artilheira do jogo_. E ela é bonita e inteligente. E seu arremesso estava meio desleixado."

"Ai, Potter, doeu. E de qualquer forma, Marlene é uma garota, você decidiu que não ia jogar e ficou fazendo suposições e o time da sonserina é uma bosta. O que faz de mim, _o_ artilheiro do jogo. Além de bonito e inteligente."

"Justo"

* * *

Quando James e Sirius chegaram à torre da Grifinória já havia algumas garotas da Corvinal esperando que a Mulher Gorda as deixassem entrar.

"Eu já disse, vocês precisam de uma senha!" A senhora explicava em canto lírico.

"Pudim de orelha" Sirius disse pra a mulher na sua mais suave voz.

A Mulher Gorda abriu a porta com muito prazer, enquanto Sirius passava para dentro da festa contando alguma coisa muito engraçada para as garotas.

"Seu amigo tem um jeito especial com as damas" A pintura comentou e viu que o garoto de óculos parecia um pouco cabisbaixo. "Sabe de uma coisa, querido, você deveria pedir alguns conselhos a ele."

"Hm, ok." James deu de ombros. Ele não precisava dos conselhos amorosos de Almofadinhas, ou melhor, ele não queria.

"Lírio!" Sirius gritou do outro lado sala para a ruiva perto da mesa de salgadinhos. Ela estava conversando com Remus e Mary, mas parecia mais preocupada com o que James estava falando de tão interessante para Jenny Packham. "A festa está incrível, como você conseguiu montar tudo tão rápido, depois do jogo?"

"Mágica" A ruiva deu de ombros.

"Haha, muito engraçada."

"Não acredita? Então eu vou mostrar a vocês algo que eu aprendi com meu pai trouxa." Peter se juntou ao grupo com bebidas para os amigos nessa hora. "Sirius, me dá um galeão"

O garoto puxou uma moeda do bolso e entregou a monitora-chefe. Ela mostrou a moeda na mão esquerda e passou a mão direita por cima duas vezes e depois fechou a mão que continha a moeda. Quando ela abriu, não tinha mais dinheiro lá.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Evans! Isso é incrível!" O jovem Black parecia fascinado.

"Lily, você não pode sumir com dinheiro, é contra as leis!" Remus não parecia tão entusiasmado pelo truque.

"Relaxa, Rem. O dinheiro está com Peter." Mary disse fazendo a monitora-chefe cair na risada enquanto os garotos olhavam para o baixinho.

"Quê? Náo tá comigo não!" Rabicho mostrou os bolsos e não tinha um centavo dentro deles.

"Tá sim, olha aqui" Nesse momento, Lily passou a mão pela orelha do maroto retirando um galeão em moeda.

Os garotos ficaram admirados pela proeza da ruiva e Lily e Mary começaram a rir do que parecia uma piada não contada.

James chegou rápido e por trás do melhor amigo. "Jenny Packham sabe que um artilheiro da Grifinória está muito feliz que ela está aqui." James disse no ouvido do amigo. "Ei, turma. O que vocês estão rindo?" James falou enquanto descansava os braços nos ombros de Sirius e Remus.

"Oy, Lily! Faz a mágica sem varinha pro James!" Peter pediu.

Enquanto a garota refazia o truque, Sirius saiu da rodinha em direção à Jenny Pachkam quando foi agarrado por Marlene. Ele não percebeu que era ela. A garota tinha soltado o cabelo do rabo de cavalo e vestia um lindo mini vestido vermelho, da cor de sua casa. Ela estava linda e ele ainda estava usando seu uniforme de quadribol.

"Black! Justo quem eu estava procurando."

Sirus percebeu que eles pararam exatamente na pista de dança e que Jenny Packham olhava na direção deles. Ele agarrou a loira pela cintura e começou a dançar com a artilheira.

"Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos"

Marlene ficou um pouco vermelha. Ela foi pega de surpresa e não esperava uma dança, até porque ninguém estava dançando colado. Ela só queria falar sobre sua mais nova obsessão.

"James e Lily não brigam há duas semanas e estão numa festa, juntos. Quero dizer, não juntos _juntos_ , mas eles estão conversando agora. Quero dizer, eles estão conversando com outras pessoas, mas eles estão juntos e..."

"Mais objetiva, McKinnon"

" _Eles_ deviam estar aqui dançando colados!"

O jovem Black então reparou que apenas eles estavam dançando juntos, de bochecha com bochecha. Ambos pararam de dançar e se olharam por um total de um segundo.

"De qualquer forma, isso acontece num dos livros de Cerys Boulstridge. O garoto a chama para dançar com dragões e a garota aceita e então os dragões não dançam com eles e eles precisam resolver as questões que os permeiam no meio das bestas do fogo e do gelo..."

"E você quer que eu diga pra James chamar Lily para dançar com que dragões, Lena?" Sirius cruzou os braços.

"Hm, com licença. Marlene? James falou comigo. Será que a gente podia conversar num canto menos barulhento?" Jenny Packham atrapalhou.

"Hm, claro, Jenny." Marlene disse enquanto fitava o maroto para ir falar com James.

 _É claro que ela foi falar com o artilheiro do jogo._ Sirius fez uma anotação mental de melhorar seu arremesso.

Sirius empurrou James para que ele caisse sentado no sofá.

"Hm, você não deveria estar dando uns amassos com Jenny Packham nesse momento?"

"Não, ao que tudo indica, ela gosta de artilheiras malucas com dragões e não de artilheiros bonitos e inteligentes." Ele disse secamente.

"Oh"

"Tudo o que eu queria um banho e uns amassos!" Sirius jogou os braços para o alto, fazendo um pouco do seu suco de abóbora batizado derramar na sua cara. "Como as coisas não estão funcionado pra mim, funcionarão para você" O jovem Black falou enquanto se acomodava no sofá e tomava um gole de sua bebida. "Como anda com Evans?"

"Muito bem na verdade, nós falamos um pouco sobre a festa antes do jogo e decidimos as coisas em conjunto e ela passou tudo pra McGonagall. Eu acho que formamos uma boa equipe."

"James" Sirius bufou. "Eu estou tão não interessado nesse lance de monitoria. Eu quero saber se o flerte pré-jogo vai levar a algum lugar."

"Eu não sei do que você tá falando, Almofadinhas." O capitão estava começando a ficar vermelho.

"Sabe sim. Mas quer saber? Vamos fingir que _eu_ não sei. Só convida ela pra dançar. Afinal, você ganhou um jogo hoje, e ela preparou tudo isso aparentemente com um tipo esquisito de magia que não precisa de varinha. Vocês merecem."

James sorriu e mexeu no seu cabelo. Se tinha alguém que ele podia falar era Sirius Black, mas ele simplesmente não se sentia confortável nem com o próprio melhor amigo pra falar sobre seus sentimentos. James era um garoto espontâneo e engraçado, talvez precisasse apenas se soltar mais perto da ruiva.

"Poxa. Valeu, Almofadinha! A Mulher Gorda estava certa sobre você!" O monitor disse enquanto saiu correndo, deixando Sirius sem entender nada.

"Argh, eu preciso de álcool de verdade." O grifino falou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava e seguia em direção ao seu quarto.

James saiu pela festa procurando a monitora-chefe. Estava claro que ele sentia algo por ela, mas ele não sabia o quê - já que nunca sentiu algo parecido por nenhuma outra garota. Claro, ele já gostou de algumas moças e beijou outras, mas nenhuma era como Lily. Isso o confundia, pois ao mesmo tempo que ela igual a todas as outras, tinha sua própria personalidade. O garoto não gostava de falar sobre a ruiva com ninguém pois ele achava que estava inseguro ao mostrar que não sabe de nada quando se trata de Lily Evans, muito menos depois do que aconteceu no fim do 5o ano.

Mas o que Sirius falou era diferente. Poxa, Lily é uma garota incrível! Ela ajuda todo mundo! As crianças e até mesmo ele com as coisas dos monitores. Foi ela quem organizou a festa, foi ela quem falou com McGonagall e ela merecia um pouco de reconhecimento.

James chegou perto da lareira onde todos os grifinos do 7o ano estavam vendo Marlene jogar _ricocheteando_ com Remus, um jogo de feitiços rápidos e bobos onde o objetivo era não ser atingido pelo feitiço do outro.

"Lily, será que posso falar com você?"

"Claro, James. O que foi?"

Ele já estava suando e seu coração batia de um jeito estranho, era disso que ele não gostava. Ele mexeu no cabelo e criou coragem. "Você é linda"

A garota passou de pálida para vermelha em questão de segundos.

"Quero dizer… Você é linda por fazer tudo isso. Sério Lily, obrigada por isso tudo, pela ajuda com a monitoria e… e… por ser minha amiga, eu acho. Pode parecer brega mas eu aprendo muito com você" Ele balançava o cabelo freneticamente.

"É muito legal ouvir isso de você, James" Ela pegou na mão do garoto. "E, hm, obrigada também, eu acho..."

James sorriu, subiu em cima da mesa de centro e puxou a garota para cima. "Atenção todo mundo!" Ele gritou pedindo que a música parasse. "Como vocês bem sabem, esse é o último ano dos marotos em Hogwarts." A multidão já estava formada, todos olhavam para os monitores em um semi-círculo. "E por isso, vamos tentar fazer esse ano inesquecível para todos vocês. Alguns acharam que porque eu virei monitor-chefe a diversão ia acabar." Ele deu uma pequena risada. "Mal sabem que está apenas começando. A monitoria não vai tirar a festa de nós. E é por isso que eu quero agradecer à Lily Evans, por ter preprarado a comemoração da Grifinória essa noite." Ele pegou um drink da mesa de centro e levantou ao ar. "Por isso eu proponho um brinde a pessoa que me fez ver que responsabilidades não tiram a diversão do mundo, à grandiosa Lily Ev.."

Nesse momento, a lareira atrás de James e Lily explodiu e fazendo com que o casal voasse pelos ares e caísse no chão, aparados pelo duplo escudo que Marlene e Remus produziram.

Sirius desceu as escadas para saber o que foi o barulho que tinha escutado e encontrou a sala da Grifinória coberta em pó e várias pessoas caídas ao chão.

* * *

 _O amor é como a guerra: fácil de começar, difícil de terminar e impossível de esquecer._

( **Pinterest** )


	6. Eu prometo

**Nota importantíssima da autora** : Eu odeio fanfics que fazem "profecias". Tipo Sirius e Remus falando "Haha, quem comer mais rápido vai ser o padrinho do primeiro filho de James" ou James "meu filho com Lily terá os olhos dela". Acho muito chato e ontem debati se deveria incluir ou não ~certa profecia~ nesse capítulo.

Sem querer dar spoiler, James vai falar com um homem a seguir algo que pode ser visto como profecia. Eu juro que não queria colocar a frase aqui, mas quando pensei melhor percebi que James Potter, aos 16/17 anos de idade e perdidamente apaixonado por Lily Evans, diria isso sem sombra de dúvidas. Por mais "profético" que seja, eu sinto que estaria traindo meu personagem favorito se não incluísse a frase.

Desculpem o incômodo, e vamos seguir com a estória.

* * *

 _CWTCH_ _(_ _/kʊtʃ/)_ _: palavra em Galês para um abraço afetuoso. Não há tradução literal, mas a sua equivalente mais próxima é "lugar seguro". Então, se você dá a alguém um cwtch, você está dando-lhe um "lugar seguro"._

\- **Urban Dictionary**

* * *

James acordou com as costelas doendo. Na verdade, tudo doía. Parecia que o garoto tinha tomado o maior porre de sua vida e não se lembrava de nada. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava na enfermaria da escola. Ele sentou-se rapidamente, o que fez toda parte central do seu corpo enrijecer e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante.

"Calma ai, rapaz." Disse um homem por volta dos 45 ou 50 anos com um forte sotaque. Ele tinha os cabelos grisalhos e usava roupas trouxas. Ao seu lado, James percebeu que estava Lily. "Você precisa de ajuda?" O homem perguntou.

"Não, não. Não precisa… Como ela está?" James disse enquanto colocava os óculos para enxergar melhor o pai e a filha.

O homem olhou a garota docilmente, afagando seus cabelos. "Bem melhor agora. Eles a trouxeram pra cá faz um pouco menos de meia hora."

James não conseguia entender o que aquele homem estava dizendo. "A trouxeram pra cá? Onde ela estava?"

"Em algum hospital... passou o dia inteiro lá e voltou agora no final da tarde." O homem não tirava os olhos da ruiva. Sua voz era triste, mas calma.

James então lembrou. A lareira da Grifinória de alguma forma havia explodido e ele e Lily foram os mais atingidos. Embora ele não lembrasse de muita coisa, algumas ainda podiam ser recordadas. Sirius gritando os nomes dos marotos... achando-o entre os tijolos… Lily caída por cima dele.

O homem suspirou. "Às vezes me pergunto se Túnia não está correta... Se não devemos tirá-la desse colégio… Eu não sei… Ela sempre foi tão independente, tão cheia de si. Sempre fala desse lugar com tanto carinho." O homem não tirava os olhos da grifina. Seu rosto triste e amuado transpareciam o conflito que estava passando mentalmente ao falar para um total desconhecido.

"Me desculpe senhor, mas Lily pertence a esse lugar" O pai de Lily finalmente voltou seus olhos para James. "Ela é uma _bruxa_ e precisa obter o conhecimento de seus poderes, caso contrário, isso pode prejudicar ela e a sociedade em geral." O garoto lembrou afetuosamente de sua mãe. O que ela diria se o visse falando nisso?

"Eu só não quero que ela se machuque de novo"

"Eu prometo protegê-la, senhor." O garoto levantou, com certa dificuldade, e mostrou seu lado mais grifino. "Para atingirem ela, terão que passar por cima do meu cadáver morto." A promessa era mais feita para o próprio James do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Apesar de o senhor dizer que ela estava bem, a face da garota ainda mostrava certa dor. James sabia que ela tinha pulado em cima dele, que ela tinha pegado a maior parte do fogo e que tinha se machucado mais. _Ele_ deveria ter feito isso por ela. Era ele quem deveria estar no lugar dela. Aquilo não iria mais acontecer.

O senhor ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não sei nem o seu nome"

"Potter, James Potter."

Eles apertaram as mãos. " _Neis cwrdd â ti_ , Potter James Potter. Eu sou Brynn Evans."

O curador Haines entrou na enfermaria com uma jovem mulher que carregava uma bacia com ervas de cheiro estranho. "Ah, James! Que bom que está acordado. Senhor Evans, fico feliz em ainda vê-lo aqui no castelo. A senhorita Pomfrey irá refazer os curativos de Lily agora…."

"Ah, certo. Eu preciso ir. O jeito que vocês utilizam para viajar é muito enjoativo e acho que vou pegar um ônibus. Só gostaria de ter falado um pouco com ela..." Brynn se levantou da cadeira e beijou a testa da filha. Logo em seguida, a senhorita Pomfrey cercou o leito de Lily com uma divisória.

"Por conta das poções que tomou, ela provavelmente só irá acordar mais tarde, senhor." Haines falou como se estivesse reforçando algo já mencionado.

"Ah, bom. Obrigada pela ajuda, senhor Haines." Brynn disse apertando a mão do curandeiro. "E obrigado pelas palavras de conforto, James. _Hwyl fawr_!"

Enquanto Brynn Evans saía pela porta da enfermaria, o curador se voltou a James. "Erm, James. Os curativos da senhorita Evans podem cheirar um pouco mal, então.. Se você quiser mudar o leito..."

"Eu estou bem aqui." O monitor o interrompeu.

Após examinar o garoto, Haines percebeu a boa cicatrização de James e quis dispensá-lo da enfermaria.

"Não" Afirmou James.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse não. Não vou embora, não até ela sair também"

"James… Talvez demore um pouco para ela se recuperar. Possivelmente, nem acorde hoje!"

"Luke, _por favor_ " O garoto insistiu. "Aquilo não foi um acidente! Alguém queria machucar pessoas e eu não acho que Lily estará segura sozinha. Olha, nos conhecemos a um certo tempo e você sabe que eu não vou a lugar algum até descobrir o que aconteceu"

O curandeiro bufou."Dumbledore está preocupado também. Ele acredita que aquela explosão era destinada para atingir algum aluno, ele só ainda não sabe se esse aluno era a senhorita Evans."

 _Santo Dumbledore!_ , James pensou. O garoto decidiu que se comunicaria com os marotos para descobrirem o que aconteceu e quem era o alvo. "Obrigada, Luke. Sabia que você entenderia"

O homem acenou com a cabeça. "Ah, e James?"

"Sim?"

"Dentro do castelo é Curandeiro Haines pra você. 10 pontos a menos para grifinória"

 _Merda._

* * *

"Hmm" Lily gemeu. "Hmm, água… _Ai_ " Ela estava deitada de bruços e percebeu que não conseguia se levantar.

" _Lily_ " James jogou seu exemplar de _Quadribol pelos Séculos_ na cama e se levantou devagar para colocar um copo de água para a garota.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nós nos machucamos. A lareira da Grifinória explodiu no meio da festa e quase destruiu a nossa sala comunal inteira. Remus e Marlene ajudaram criando escudos para protegerem-se e proteger os outros, mas não conseguimos entrar dentro deles. Você caiu por cima de mim, quebrou o ombro esquerdo, duas partes do braço e teve queimaduras fortes nas suas costas." James falou rapidamente tudo. A garota tinha dormido durante dois dias e ele estava louco pensando relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido, sem falar com ninguém. Ele a serviu água e sentou-se na ponta da cama dela.

"Você está bem?" A ruiva quis saber após tomar um gole d'água. James tinha literalmente dito que ela tinha sido a mais atingida e tudo o que ela queria saber era se _ele_ estava bem. Inacreditável.

"Hm… Estou sim. Eu quebrei duas costelas e não me deixaram sair ainda." Ele disse mexendo no cabelo e ficando um pouco vermelho.

Lily acenou com a cabeça e percebeu que algo não cheirava bem. Literalmente. "E de onde vem esse cheiro horroroso? Isso é você, James?"

"Hmm, na verdade, não. Bem… esse cheiro é você." Ele disse enquanto ajudava a garota a se virar e sentar na cama com ele.

"Quê?"

"Bom é que você está com as costas totalmente queimadas e os curativos são feitos com algas marinhas que fedem muito… por isso… hm… é você que está fedendo" Ele riu um pouco.

A garota tomou a água e observou a enfermaria vazia enquanto ruborizava. Parecia ser muito tarde e ela não viu nenhuma luz acesa a não ser a varinha de James em sua cama.

"Alguém mais se machucou além de nós?"

"Alguns, eu acho. Mas foram todos ferimentos simples e quando eu acordei ninguém estava aqui, além de você e seu pai."

"Meu pai? Meu pai esteve aqui? Em Hogwarts?" A garota perguntou.

"Esteve. Ele falou algumas coisa..." James comentou coçando a parte de baixo da nuca.

"Ele falou o quê?" A garota estava muito curiosa. Ela não via o pai desde que entrou no Expresso Hogwarts. Por mais que ela amasse estudar ali, a falta que sentia de seu pai e até da sua chata irmã apertavam seu coração.

"Hm.. Er, nada…" James esquivou-se, tentando não mencionar a possível saída da monitora do colégio. "Ele na verdade falou umas coisas que eu não entendi. Seu pai por acaso é galês?"

"Ah" Lily bufou enquanto se encostava no travesseiro. "Sim, ele é. Ele mora na Inglaterra há 20 anos, mas nunca abandonou o sotaque ou os costumes." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e lembrou da saudade que guardava do pai. "Mais alguém veio enquanto eu estava dormindo?"

"Os marotos passaram por aqui e deixaram as minhas coisas… E Mary veio com algumas garotas da Corvinal. Ela disse que não era pra você se preocupar, pois as suas tarefas estavam sendo feitas… Ah, e Marlene deixou algo pra você…" Ele foi até o seu leito pegar o que parecia ser uma caixa de madeira.

Quando a garota abriu o recipiente continha um livro.

"Ela disse que esse livro fala sobre uma garota que tem varíola de dragão e depois conhecia o amor da sua vida quem também estava prestes a morrer ou algo do tipo."

"Marlene e seus romances... Ei, James" A ruiva deu de ombros.

"Oi"

"Eu não acho que vou conseguir dormir mais, que tal se jogássemos um jogo?" A garota disse segurando.

"Hmm… O que você teria para barganhar?" James disse enquanto pegava as cartas que Sirius deixou com ele.

"Nada, a não ser as minhas ataduras fedorentas"

"Por mais tentador que isso pareça, não, obrigada." O garoto falou pensando nas brincadeiras que poderia fazer com a gosma das algas. Ele foi mais uma vez até a sua cama e pegou um saco. "Tortinhas de limão feitas pelo maravilhoso chef Peter Pettigrew. Vamos dividir e o vencedor fica com todas. Acredite, Evans, você vai querer essas tortinhas, a comida dos elfos aqui é incomestível"

"Okay, estou pronta para ganhar! O jogo é o seguinte" Lily começou a explicar enquanto James voltava a se sentar na cama da garota.

* * *

James sentiu um dedo cutucar o seu braço esquerdo.

"Sabe de uma coisa, é muito feio dormir no leito uma moça que precisa recuperar tecidos da pele." James abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma mulher de cabelos loiro-grisalhos e olhos cinza-claro.

"AHHRGH" Ele gritou. "MÃE O QUE VOCÊ TÁ" O grifino olhou para o lado e percebeu que Lily dormia profundamente ao redor de uma bolha que sua mãe provavelmente conjurou, prevendo o susto que daria no filho. "CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!"

"Não pode uma mãe visitar seu filho?" Ela ajudou James a se levantar da cama de Lily e sentar na cadeira ao lado. A senhora Potter retirou sua varinha da bolsa e apontou-a para o rosto do filho. " _Oculus Reparo_ ", e os óculos que James nem sabia que estavam tortos, foram reparados.

"Obrigada, eu acho… Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não é muito do tipo que visita, mãe." O garoto disse coçando os olhos, ele ainda estava meio sonolento e seu mau humor estava crescendo devido ao fato de ser acordado com um susto.

Diane Potter cruzou os braços. "Ah, é? Pois saiba você, _bruxinho_ , que faz três dias que sua mãe-ausente tem visitado você pontualmente às 8h, quando a enfermaria abre. Você está sempre dormindo pra falar com sua querida mãe." Ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo corredor entre as camas. "Na verdade, estou até feliz que você dormiu na cama da garota ruiva, pois só assim eu tive um motivo para o acordar."

"Essa garota ruiva tem um nome. Lily Evans." Ele disse apontando o polegar esquerdo para a cama da grifina.

"Bom, você nunca nos apresentou..." A mãe continuava com os braços cruzados, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme maternal. "Você nunca me apresenta seus amigos." A senhora Potter tinha o cenho franzido e fazia um biquinho com a boca. Se alguém um dia perguntasse se ela fazia birra, mesmo sob o efeito da maldição _Imperius,_ a madame negaria até a morte.

"Sabe de uma coisa? É engraçado quando você fica assim dramática." James falou enquanto comia uma tortinha de limão. A monitora-chefe tentou por um bom tempo ganhar do garoto, mas ele era muito bom em qualquer tipo de jogo.

Diane sentou na cama da maneira mais desajeitada que seus cursos de boas maneiras deixaram. "Não sou. Estou ficando velha e meu único filho não liga pra mim."

"Mamãe, por favor. Você provavelmente está levando Sirius para tomar café da manhã todos os dias em Hogsmeade desde que você começou a me visitar. Sirius Black, sabe? Alto, cabelos longos, olhos iguais aos seus… Você geralmente grita com ele e comigo quando voamos de vassoura pela casa… Tá lembrada?"

"É, é… Eu sei bem quem é..." Diane não estava olhando o filho nos olhos. Assim como James, a bruxa odiava perder uma discussão.

" _Oh, por Merlin, ela lembrou_ " James disse no seu tom mais sarcástico.

"E eu não andei tomando café da manhã com Sirius durante esse tempo… Na verdade foi com todos os meninos."

"Meninos? Que meninos? Calma, _os meus amigos que eu te apresentei_?" James abriu os olhos, fazendo uma expressão de surpreso. Embora sua mãe tenha rido da careta, ela percebeu que o garoto fez a mesma cara que Alexander fazia quando tentava falar com elfos no Sri Lanka. Ela sentia falta do marido.

"Sim, sim, ria o quanto quiser. Eu mereço… Por sinal, Remus mandou uma carta"

James arrancou o pedaço de papel das mãos de sua mãe.

"Maneiras, James!"

 _Pontas,_

 _Refizemos todos os nossos passos pela última semana antes do jogo. Se aquela bomba era destinada alguém, não era para nenhum de nós três. Sirius e Peter estão falando com todos que estavam na festa, mas a maioria estava atolada com as tarefas fora de sala e não achamos nenhuma vítima em potencial._

 _Você se lembra de algo estranho que ocorreu durante a sua semana? Aproveite e pergunte a Lily quando estiver por ai. Contudo, acredito que deve ter sido apenas alguma brincadeira de mau gosto e queriam dar um susto em todos os grifinos. Acho essa a solução mais plausível._

 _De qualquer forma, ainda estamos procurando._

 _Espero que vocês estejam bem,_

 _Aluado_

"Está tudo bem, filho?" A senhora Potter percebeu a preocupação estampada na face de James e notou que algo estava errado.

"Hã? Ah, não é nada, mãe. Assunto dos Marotos, só isso"James falou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo.

A preocupação de Diane foi interrompida por alguns gritinhos abafados e quando ambos viraram seus olhares, perceberam que Lily estava acordando - ainda dentro da bolha. Diane retirou a varinha e fez com que a bolha sumisse.

"Peço mil desculpas pelo incoveniente, Lily Evans. Eu queria falar com meu filho sem a acordar" A senhora Potter falou da maneira mais cordial que podia.

"Hmm, tudo bem, senhora Potter. Foi só um susto"

"Pode me chamar de Diane, querida" Ela apertou a mão da garota graciosamente e mostrou seu mais sincero sorriso. "Posso?" ela disse olhando para os travesseiros de Lily. A jovem não entendeu, mas consentiu mesmo assim e, logo, Diane puxou sua varinha novamente e ajeitou os travesseiros para que Lily sentasse de maneira confortável sem machucar seus ferimentos.

A ruiva, que ainda estava um pouco assustada por ter acordado dentro de uma bolha, pareceu gostar do mimo recebido. Após seis anos vivendo em Hogwarts ela sabia bem como os bruxos mais velhos utilizavam mágica para qualquer feito, por menor que fosse. Lily não falou, mas ficou agradecida pela senhora Potter ter pedido sua permissão antes de ajustar seus travesseiros e até mesmo por ter colocado-a em uma bolha para que seu sono não fosse atrapalhado.

"Você dormiu bem, querida?" Diane perguntou por fim. Ela utilizava vestes claras e pouca maquilhagem. Seus olhos eram cinzas como os de Sirius, apenas um pouco mais escuros do que seu cabelo loiro grisalho. Seu olhar era terno e carinhoso.

"Sim, dormi muito bem, obrigada." A garota comentou tentando ajeitar os cabelos. Mentira, ela não tinha dormido bem, suas costas ainda ardiam e ela se sentia cansada. James era muito grande e ocupava muito espaço.

"Bom… Seu pai esteve aqui no início da semana. Ele passou algum tempo esperando que você acordasse."

"Calma, como você sabe do pai da Lily?" James interrompeu a mãe.

"Bom, James. Eu faço parte do conselho da escola. Eu não fiquei apenas visitando você ou tomando café com os marotos. Albus e eu conversamos com o pai da senhorita Evans." Ela o olhou severamente, como se soubesse alguma coisa.

"O que ele disse?" Lily quis saber.

"Ele estava preocupado com a sua segurança dentro do castelo e pensava em tirá-la daqui"

"O QUÊ?! NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO IR!" A garota expressou. E se seu pai a tirasse do colégio? Para onde ela iria? Ela não tinha como continuar estudando numa escola trouxa!

"Calma, Lily. Ao que tudo indica, seu pai repensou a ideia e decidiu que seria melhor que você ficasse." A senhora Potter apertou a canela de James. Ah, então ela sabia que ele tinha falado com Brynn. "Por favor, não se assuste. É melhor eu chamar o curandeiro Haines." Ela falou ainda para a ruiva.

Não havia como a garota não se preocupar. Ela estava muito dolorida e se seu pai a viu nesse estado, provavelmente se assustou com sua condição. Petúnia sempre falava para ele a tirar de Hogwarts, ele teria mesmo coragem?

"Lily, você tá bem?"

"Só um pouco preocupada" Ela deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

"Relaxa, seu pai não vai te tirar daqui. Confia na minha mãe." James quis confortá-la. O garoto percebeu que precisava mandar uma carta a Brynn explicando o que acontecerá quando saírem da enfermaria.

Logo, Diane Potter e curandeiro Haines chegaram com dois elfos trazendo comidas.

"Você finalmente vai tomar café da manhã com seu filho, não é Diane?" James falou com a própria mãe.

"Silêncio, James. O curandeiro tem algo a dizer." A mania feia de seu filho chamá-la pelo primeiro nome a incomodava mais do que ela deixava passar.

"Ah, sim. Bom, acredito que vocês dois já estão em ótima forma para voltarem a assistir às aulas." Haines disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sério? Ah, que maravilha!" Lily exclamou. "Não vejo a hora de voltar para as aulas, encontrar nossos amigos e de comer comidas de verdade!" O que fez os adultos rirem. "Acho que a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando sair daqui é tomar um chocolate quente com as garotas"

"Bom, tome cuidado para não voltar por aqui, senhorita Evans. Há duas semanas atrás um aluno precisou vir à enfermaria com queimaduras de chocolate quente... Algum feitiço que não deu certo." Haines estava contente pela alegria que a garota estava expressando. Embora ela não estivesse totalmente recuperada, o carinho dos amigos a ajudaria a melhorar.

"Ah, eu sei dessa história!" Lily disse aos risos. "Foi o aluno que James estava monitorando. Ele me disse um pouco antes do jogo acontecer, não foi isso, James?" A garota disse enquanto tentava abafar o riso.

James ficou em silêncio. Seu rosto começou a ficar pálido e ele foi lembrando vagamente da história.

Ele estava falando com Lily e ela tentava segurar o riso quando Scott Tomlinson apareceu. O corvino parecia estranho, e sugeriu uma festa de comemoração caso a grifinória ganhasse.

Tinha que ser isso.

Ele parecia estranho, não o Scottie risonho de sempre. Parecia grosso, até _irritado_ com James naquele dia.

A bomba era para um aluno. Era para James.

Ele era o motivo pelo qual Lily havia se acidentado. Ela _só_ se machucou porque estava perto dele na hora. Ela se machucou pois James tinha que se declarar para ela, tinha que fazer uma grande confusão e chamar a atenção de todos para apreciarem a monitora tanto quanto ele apreciava.

Ele não ia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

"Curandeiro Haines, posso ser liberado?" O monitor disse sem expressão alguma em sua face.

"Hm, claro, James."

O garoto se levantou e beijou o rosto da mãe. "Tchau, mamãe. Nos vemos no natal."

E sem olhar para Lily, saiu da enfermaria. Se o melhor jeito de protegê-la era ficando longe dela, era isso que ele faria - mesmo que tivesse que arrancar seu coração no caminho.

* * *

 _"Young love, young love nothing quite the same  
Young love, young love it changes in a day  
Young love, young love doesn't ask too much  
Young Love, young love I think we're old enough  
To know that this is much more than just  
Young Love" _

**\- Coby Grant**

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Feliz Natal! (desculpem o tamanho do capítulo)


End file.
